Chosirian : Sequel to Chosen One and the Osirian
by neddie4everburkely
Summary: The fun doesn't simply stop after Nina and Eddie's wedding. Read here to discover new characters, guest appearances, new love stories and also, the future of the Anubis house residents. o Can't wait. - neddie4everburkely
1. Chapter 1

Eddie's POV

"Nina, I'm home!" I hollered as I entered the house. It's been a month since our wedding and let's just say, marrying her was the best decision I could have ever made in my life.

"I'm upstairs!" That angel voice. I'm never gonna get sick of it am I?

"Hey baby." I said walking into the upstairs hall where she was sitting next to the window. I leaned down to kiss her.

"Any luck?" A few days ago, we decided that we wanted to bring a little piece of America here with us. What was that little piece you may ask?

"Yeah, they gave me a really good deal on the tractor."

Farming. Yep, this handsome devil is now going to be growing crops for the rest of his life.

"That's great. Oh and your mom called. She said that Mr. Holloway would give us wood for the barn." She sipped on whatever was in the mug she held in her hand.

"So what did you do all day?" I asked taking off my Yankees baseball hat.

"I...just started unpacking the rest of the stuff Amber sent."

"Is that all? It sounded like you were a little hesitant for a second there."

"Nope, that's all."

What is she hiding?

"Neens are you sure? It seems like you're hiding something."

"Yeah, I'm sure. It was just a lazy day today." I eyed her suspiciously.

"Okaaay. Well I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be down to help with dinner in about 10 minutes."

"Alright." Yep she's definitely hiding something.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Amber, I'm freaking out! He's getting suspicious." I whispered into the reciever.

"Neens, just calm down did you do what I told you?"

"I'm positive. It was positive."

"Omg! Neddie!"

"Shhhh." I heard the heavy footsteps coming down the hall."Gotta go bye!"

He walked in wearing a pair of sweats and one of his old football jerseys.

"Hey there beautiful."

"Hey Ed." I said trying to act casual.

"Do you need help with dinner?"

"No, it's fine I'm already finished. I got a head start."

"Okay." he grabbed the plates while I got the silver ware. "So you started painting some of the other rooms, huh?"

"Yep. Like I said, didn't really have anything to do today."

We continued eating and talking like always. He was especially happy when he found out we were having chicken alfredo for dinner, his favorite.

"That was amazing, you are amazing." He said picking up the plates from the table. I smiled.

"Babe, can you take out the trash while I clean up the kitchen?"

"Anything for you." He said grabbing me by the waist and kissing me.

* * *

Eddie's POV

~3 minutes later~

What could my dear wife be hiding. I mean she'd only keep it from me me if she really needed to. It seems like I just dumped the trash last night, we must be pretty messy...WHAT IS THAT? I yelled inside my head. I picked up the stick ready to pass-out.

"Nina!" I ran back into the house loosing my sandals in the process. "What is this?"

"What's what honey?" She asked not turning around from the sink.

"This." I said walking over and holding the test stick up.

"Oh...that."

"Neens, does this mean what I think it means?"

"Uhm...I...no...I mean yes...I mean...are you mad?" She winced like it was painful to ask. But I guess she couldn't sense the happy in my voice. I picked her up and spun her around.

"Never would I be mad at you." I sat her down. "Sorry. Probably shouldn't have spun my pregnant wife." I kissed her before she even had a chance to respond to any of this. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too Eds." she said as I bent over to kiss her still slender stomach.

"We're gonna have a baby."

"Yeah. Not just two Miller-Sweets anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Jerome's POV

"Hey sweetie." Joy said through the phone.

"Hey, I was just calling to let you know that I'm free tonight at 9. You wanna come over."

"Aw, I can't make it at 9 helping Patricia with her resume. How about 10?"

"Alfie was supposed to come for help with Wils. 11?"

"Umm, yeah. I'll see you then Jer. Love you."

"Love you..."I was cut off by the line going dead."too." We've been seeing each other since the day of Eddie and Nina's wedding. We were talking about what we thought would happen afterwards with all of us.

_*Flashback*_

_" So what happens next?" she asked._

_"I guess we go our separate ways."_

_"But we will get to see each other again" she said quickly and with urgency in her voice. "Once Sibuna always Sibuna." she tried to fix._

_"Yeah, definately." I respond. We continued to look at each other intently._

_"So I guess you aren't as...bad as I thought. I mean, you did get him all the way through the wedding."_

_"You weren't so bad yourself Joyless. The guest list was a nightmare before you knocked some sense into those two. Ms. Andrews and Mr. Collock during the summer..."we shivered simultaneously before laughing._

_"You know Nina is really lucky to have someone like Eddie to take care of her. He'd take a bullet for her without a second thought...But hey, we aren't all Chosen Ones. Hence the __one__."_

_"Who says you have to be a chosen one to find your soul-mate. You...you never know they could be standing right in front of you and you wouldn't even notice." A song started playing through the speakers set all around the venue. " Wanna dance?"_

_"Sure." Her voice croaked. Probably the effect of the sincerity in my words."Wow Jerome. I never took you as the waltzing kind of man."_

_"I'm not, the bride put me up to it."_

_"Of course she did. Sorry to say it but none of you boys have really been at Prince level of anything. I'd know, I've been searching for mine since forever."_

_"Well you don't have to be Prince Charming to get the girl. Look at Tangled, a thief and a princess." She seemed like she was at a loss for words. "You're the princess. That must make me your thief."_

Ever since, me and Joy have been going on dates and multitasking with our day to day lives. The doorbell rang. Must be Alfie already.

"Okay dude, what do I do?" He rambled walking into the door. 11 is just around the corner.

Mick' s POV

"Amber can we please stop at the plaza. I heard they are having a promotion at Nandos. I can't miss this!" I begged Amber. Me and Nina's cousin Niall were supposed to meet up there and talk about the World Cup. I mean how did Germany win? It makes no sense.

"Fine you can go to Nandos while I go shopping."

"Oh you beautiful woman . I love you."

"I know. I'm quite loveable. Tell Niall I said hi."

"Yes princess." I went and got my lucky jumper out of the closet. Me and Amber moved in together. We're testing to see how we will work out now that we've matured a little.

"Mick, I was starting to think you forgot about me!" Niall said as he spotted me.

"When food and football are the topics, I will always be there mate." I know that a lot of guys are against one direction, but they actually aren't that bad. And the guys are pretty cool. Zayn and Louis like to get crazy. Harry likes to get girls..And bracelets. Liam is a great person to talk to when you don't want Ambs blurring out your business. And Niall likes food and football. They are awesome. It's like someone took everything that I wanted in a friend and bundled it up into a popular boy band.

Liam' s POV

Since we aren't on tour, I decided o go visit my little cousin Nina.I haven't seen her since the wedding and I've got to see if Eddie treating her right. Osirian or not, people change all the time. I walked up the pathway to the house, admiring the view of the lake. "Nina?" I called knocking on the door. A few moments later she came to door.

"Liam!" She smiled as I picked up of the ground. "I missed you so much. Where are the others?"

"Oh it's just me today."

"Well come inside. Eddie is out getting supplies for the barn."

"Barn? My little cousin is going to be a farmer?"

"That's not all." She started. I looked at as if to say 'what do you mean'. "Li, you might want to sit down for this." Oh boy,this can't be good."


End file.
